The present invention generally relates to devices and methods for stabilizing and supporting a structure, especially a body part of a user. The invention, more specifically, is an inflatable device that provides protection for, and relieves pressure on the body part, especially when the body is in a supine or semi-Fowler""s position
Devices for supporting a body extremity have been developed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,489,259 to Jacobs et al. (xe2x80x9cJacobsxe2x80x9d) relates to a pressure-normalizing single-chambered static pressure device for supporting and protecting a body extremity, in particular a heel. That device has an inflatable member with exterior and interior surfaces, a plurality of seams to connect the exterior and interior surfaces together along a line corresponding to the Achilles"" tendon and the ankle bones, a plurality of apertures along those seams, and a nozzle.
In order to inflate the Jacobs"" device, an external pump is attached to the nozzle and the device is inflated to a predetermined pressure by a third party or the patient, then the device is left alone and is said to conform to the extremity.
A problem with devices, such as those described in Jacobs, is that the device may be over-inflated or even under-inflated. Such results may become deleterious to the patient. In addition, when the devices are inflated with air, there is a significant risk of cross-contamination caused by different individuals orally adjusting the pressure of the medium through the nozzle. Moreover, an external device, such as a pump, is required to adjust the pressure of the medium within the device even after the device is initially inflated to a desired level, to make modifications for climatic conditions, changes in elevation, or leakage.
The present invention relates to a protective and pressure normalizing device. The device includes a support member having an exterior wall and an interior wall which define a first chamber. The support member includes a pressure adjustment section movable between a first position and at least one second position to adjust a pressure of a medium within the first chamber.
The present invention also relates to a protective and pressure normalizing device for a body extremity. The device includes a support member having an exterior wall and an interior wall which define a first chamber and a joint aperture. The support member comprises a pressure adjustment section movable between a first position and at least one second position to adjust a pressure of a medium within the first chamber and the support member and pressure adjustment section are in communication for the transfer of the medium therebetween.
Another aspect of the present invention relates to a method for protecting and normalizing the pressure on a structure. The method involves providing a support member including an exterior wall and an interior wall which define a first chamber and a pressure adjustment section movable between a first position and at least one second position to adjust a pressure of a medium within the first chamber. A structure in positioned in the support member.
In the device and method of the present invention, the pressure of the medium within the device is adjusted through repositioning of a pressure adjustment section. By adjusting the pressure of the medium through repositioning of the pressure adjustment section, the need for external devices, such as pumps, to adjust the pressure of the medium is eliminated. In addition, when the medium is air, the risk of cross-contamination caused by orally adjusting the pressure of the medium is eliminated in the present invention. Thus, the device can be shipped sealed and pre-inflated to a low pressure and the pressure easily adjusted on-site by the user.
The device of the present invention is adaptable to fit different sized body parts and can be worn on either a left or right extremity of the user. In addition, the device of the present invention minimizes pressure contact between the body part and any surface on which it is placed, for example, a hospital bed, thereby, decreasing the risk of the formation of decubitus ulcers on the body part as a result of such contact. Moreover, the device of the present invention limits contact between the body part of a user, especially the toe area of the foot, and objects in the user""s surroundings such as sheets, blankets, etc.
In a specific embodiment, the device of the present invention is an inflatable device that provides protection for, and relieves pressure on the heel area of the foot, when the body is in a supine or semi-Fowler""s position. When used to stabilize a foot, the device and method of the present invention can be used in order to prevent shortening of the Achilles tendon, i.e., xe2x80x9cfoot drop.xe2x80x9d Further, when used for the foot, the device separates the ankles, preventing them from crossing and thereby reducing additional pressure when the hips are rotated. In addition, the device allows for air circulation and provides protection for the sides and bottom of the foot or any other body part positioned in the device.